Pondsplash's story
by pondsplash800
Summary: This is about my warrior character, Pondsplash of Riverclan, This is my first time making anything on here.  I might ask for help uploading the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

"She's a very smart kit. Don't you think?" Pondkit heard the queens talking with one of the warriors, Clawtail, as she swam in the little pond near the camp. "She's the first one in her litter to learn how to swim." Clawtail walked over to the edge of the water and stared at Pondkit like she was deciding if she was a fish worth eating. "Where is her mother?"  
>Mosstalon looked confused "you should know Clawtail. You saw her go with the border patrol to check the fox scent."<br>"oh...yeah...I forgot, sorry." Clawtail showed no sign that she really had forgot where Mystystar was "I guess I'm not used to the queens continuing warrior duties while they still have kits in the nursurey." The warrior walked off towards the camp, and Mosstalon called after her "You know the leader has to check things like that!"  
>Mystystar came back from the border patrol close to sunset, and was immediately tackled by five kits. She dramaticly fell to the ground and let the kits attack her with soft paws "okay okay you lot don't want to kill your mother now do you?" A dark tabby tom walked up with an amused glint in his eyes. Mystystar got up, gently shaking off a kit "did they cause any trouble while I was gone?"<br>"None. The only thing they did was annoy the apprentices. Other than that they slept."  
>"Hawkclaw! Youre on a hunting party! Hurry before they leave you." Clawtail called with a hint of menace in her voice, causing Pondkit to stop chewing Beekit's ears why does she sound so mean? Hawkclaw touched his nose to Mystystar's and bent down to the kits, Pondkit put her front paws on his nose and smiled when he laughed. He turned and walked towards the tunnel, as his tail tip dissapeared Clawtail walked up to the group of kits and looked at Mystystar "May I talk with Pondkit?" "Of course." She sat down, obviously waiting. Clawtail was not impressed "I mean alone."<br>Mystystar seemed less sure now "oh...um...of course."

"where are you taking me?" Clawtail was leading Pondkit somewhere far from camp. "Somewhere we won't be disturbed. Here we are." They were at a river. Pondkit looked down into the water rushing by, suddenly Clawtail pushed her into the water "Swim little kit! Swim to your death!" She was tossed through the water banging againd rocks and the river banks. A tree root sticking out of the muddy bank was what saved her. Her paws were about to slip off when she was lifted out of the river. Shaking, she looked up to see Mystystar standing over her, glaring at Clawtail. "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Pondkit realized that they were just outside the camp now, and cats were coming out of the entrance to figure out why their leader was shrieking so loudly. Clawtail looked down at Pondkit, her eyes still full of menace, Clawtail raised a paw, claws unsheathed, and brought it down on Pondkit's face. Pain seared through her right eye and blood clouded her vision. Clawtail was grinning like she was mad, her paw covered in blood. There was a trail of blood flowing down the bank into the river. The last thing Pondkit heard was Mystystar yelling at Clawtail "CLAWTAIL I HEARBY EXCILE YOU FROM RIVERCLAN!" Then she faded into blackness.

**A/N**

I don't own Warriors! I only own Pondkit, Beekit(who will have more appearences later), Clawtail, and Mosstalon

my friend on DeviantART owns Hawkclaw


	2. AN: Sorry Everyone

**A/N: Sorry about not updating anything, but I have a reason, my laptop. It's been acting weird and not letting me save ANYTHING so if this is uploaded consider it a miracle. I'm thinking i'm about to crash the thing for the seventh time since I got it, and I am madly trying to get everything backed up incase it does crash, because I have things on here that I don't want to lose, like my stories, some things in Minecraft (my versions of settings from books and movies) and a few videos I want to put on youtube (a half-finished video or Iggy from MR one of them). So once again, sorry for not updating, and if you are reasing this, thank whoever you believe in that my laptop actually let me save it**

**If you are reading this on Pondsplash's Story, i'm completely redoing it, since I have improved a lot since I first wrote it, and FanFiction destroyed my formatting for some reason (read through the first chapter again and you'll see what I mean) **


	3. PIPA bill

HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am putting up a video on Youtube of me uploading this notice! We won't loose our sites!


End file.
